


Revenge Best Served on Halloween

by Alastors_Radio (orphan_account)



Series: Opposites Attract (Alastor & Valentino) [11]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Love, M/M, Mutilation, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:36:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Alastors_Radio
Summary: Valentino and Alastor go to the land of the living for Halloween. There, they run into someone unexpected.
Relationships: Alastor/valentino
Series: Opposites Attract (Alastor & Valentino) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895200
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Revenge Best Served on Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Finally! A longer story! Hope y'all enjoy! This is the Halloween special!!!! Happy Halloween readers! Stay spoopy!

It was finally halloween and, even though they were already in hell, everyone still celebrated. Why? Because it was the one time of the year, where all denizens of Hell could walk earth once again. Just for a single night. And this year, would be the first year that Alastor would go back to the land of living. He hadn't had an episode for a few months now and he had his Valentino to thank for that.

Valentino came to Alastor's radio tower holding a few bags. "Hey, Bambi! I got us some costumes to wear while we are topside!" Val said while he set the bags down.

"Valentino, I do not wish to participate in the dressing up for something dedicated for children to run amuk collecting candy from strangers." Al said as he finished drying the dishes and putting them away. He turns to look at his boyfriend, who is giving him the most smirkiest grin Al has ever seen. "What?"

"I'm going as Elvis and you're going as Madonna."

"Pardon?" Val took the costumes out of the bag and showed Al who only shook his head. "Nope! No way you're getting me to wear …. That!" 

"Aw. Come on bambi! Please? For me?" Val tried his best puppy dog look. His already big eyes got bigger, his bottom stuck out and trembled a bit and all four of his hands clasped together in a begging prayer. Alastor looked away but couldn't help but peek at Val, he looked so cute like that.

"Aug, fine! If you so wish then I will… Madonna for you this Hallows Eve." Alastor gave in. 

"Aww, thanks baby cakes." Val then kissed Alastor's cheek and took the costumes to the room. Alastor then got dinner ready early, he wanted to make sure they had enough energy, using the magic to get the land of living took a lot of power. Sure it would be nice to think, since it's the night evil comes out from Hell to play, it would be easy and use a lot less power, but it is Hell. And In hell…. Nothing is easy.

The two sat down and had some nice steak with potatoes and corn on the cob. After they finished, the two got dressed, but Alastor refused to leave the bathroom. "Al, baby? Is everything okay?"

"I look ridiculous." Val heard Alastor mumble.

"Oh, babe. I doubt you look ridiculous." Alastor then came out, sporting a very sexual Madonna outfit, complete with the cone bra. Val…. Val had to suppress his laughter, if he wanted Alastor to go out with him, laughing would not help. "You look…."

"Go on! Say it! Say that I look stupid and we should just stay home and watch the picture show!" Al threw his hands in the air.

"Wonderful. I was going to say wonderful." Val smiled at him and he could see Al blush. Not just from the compliment, but also. From embarrassment by how he acted.

"If you really think so. Should we get going?" He asked Valentino and Val nodded. Alastor prepared the spell with everything he needed. He set everything up in a circle and began to speak a language Val had never heard of. The circle glowed a pale green color, encasing the two in a circle of light. Once Alastor finished speaking, the room became foggy and the world felt like it was spinning. But it was over almost as soon as it started.

Valentino looked around, he saw green grass, different colored leaves and children running around in their own costumes. But when Val looked down to his right, his jaw almost dropped to the ground. Beside him stood a man, lean but muscular, his tan skinned sparkled in the moonlight. His hazelnut eyes shine bright behind the glasses that were seated on his nose and his chocolate brown hair, cut short but not too short. "Al?" Valentino asked as he reached a hand out towards the man.

When Al heard his name being called he turned to see a tall figure, long blonde dreadlocks pulled back into a low hanging ponytail. Blue eyes that looked like the pool of life, still behind those ridiculous heart framed shades. "Val?" Alastor had no idea what Val looked like before he died, but seeing him now? He was beautiful. 

"Like what ya see?" Val winked at the slightly shorter male.

"Maybe." Was Al could say without taking the risk of saying something stupid. Valentino just laughed and grabbed ahold of Alastor's hand. They began walking around the streets of where the spell had taken them, though Valentino seemed a little tense. "You okay, Val?" Alastor asked, looking up to the slightly taller man.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm okay, Bambi. Don't worry about me. Just enjoy your night, alright?" Alastor nodded, but he had this feeling in his stomach that something was wrong. But he would respect his lover's privacy. But soon, all that would go away, when a certain man would walk right up to Valentino, making the pimp actually cower back in fear.

"Valentino?" A gruff voice called from in front of the two. Valentino immediately stiffened at the sound of said voice. His grip on Alastor's hand tightened as the man approached the two demons in their human meat suits, glaring at the taller one with a sneer. "I thought you were dead, sugar plum."

"Excuse me, sir. But we have a date to get along with, so if you wouldn't mind stepping out of our way, that would be most wonderful." Alastor said with his signature smile. The man barked in laughter.

"Who the hell do you think you are… Madonna?" The man questioned as he looked over the brunette, mainly the cone bra strapped securely around the man's chest. "Well, aren't you an attractive little doll." 

"Leave him alone, Jerome." Valentino said with a shaky breath. "He isn't into your line of work."

"Then why is he hanging around with a slut like you then? Hmmm? Seems to me, he would love my kind of work." The man goes to touch Alastor, when his hand was grabbed and being crushed under the sheer amount of pressure coming from the shorter man's hand. Jerome quickly pulled his hand away and rubbed the forming bruise.

"You are not permitted to touch." Alastor said, his smile turning into a menacing grin. Valentino's grip on Al's hand also tightened. He knew how Jerome could be and he would be lying if he said he wasn't a little bit scared. Sure he was a demon, an overlord, and a lot stronger than he was when he was alive, but just seeing him brought back all the awful memories from when he was alive.

"I see…" Jerome sneered. "I guess I'll be seeing you around, Valentino." With that said, Jerome walked away to make sure the rest of his whores were making him money. I mean, you would be surprised as to how many low lives would pay good money for costume sex. 

"Val? You okay?" Alastor asked as he stopped to face Val. 

"Y-yeah… just…." Val sighed and was visibly shaking.

"Just what?"

"It's just… Jerome used to be my pimp. I was his best, the top dog, the cash cow." Alastor wiped don't tears from Val's cheeks. "But… he was abusive. Very abusive, mentally, emotionally and physically. But me being who I was, wasn't going to let it get to me. At least, not in public. Then one day, he noticed that I wasn't bringing in enough money. He found me at my boyfriend's house and realized he was the reason I was low on payment. He then killed him and then proceeded to get rid of me as well." Alastor stiffened a bit. "No, he didn't get to hell. He was a good soul. Never did anything wrong." Valentino said, knowing Al was probably a bit worried that if he ever ran into his old man, that he would leave him. 

"Then.. how about we get some revenge my sweet?" Al suggested and Valentino looked at him surprised.

"But, this is our date night! I want to ruin it because of an old job."

"This would make me very happy, valentino. To see you kill your abuser. To take back what you lost." Val grabbed Alastors hand and smiled. "You're too good to me." Valentino gave Alastor a kiss and Al gladly kissed back.

"Now my sweet, how about we go kill us a human?" Valentino and Alastor walked hand in hand towards Jerome's part of town. The place where he makes his money, does his business and punishes his whores. Valentino was getting tenser the closer they got, but Al get his fingers locked with Val's and kept reassuring him. Once they got to the office door, Al just kicked it in and Jerome jumped from the surprise intrusion.

"Well, change your mind Madonna?" He smirked, swaggering his way over to the couple like some kind of peacock.

"Quite opposite actually! You see, tonight is the night you die!" Alastor cackled, taking his hand from Valentino's for just a moment. "You seem to have made my Val very uncomfortable and hurt him in ways that I do not appreciate!" Jerome looked dumbstruck. Until he started laughing.

"You… you're gonna kill me?! What is this?!" He laughed "Someone call the police! Elvis and Madonna are on a murder spree!" He doubled over and held his stomach. Once he finished, he stood up slowly. "I don't think you're going to do anything.. you see… Val is no murderer and you? You're probably just his cock sleeve. A whore he finds pleasure in just using until he is bored." Jerome got close to Alastor's face and Valentino charged. He rammed into Jerome with so much force he flew backwards and hit the wall, cracking the wall upon impact.

"Never speak to him like that." Valentino bared his teeth and his eyes glowed red.

"What the fuck?!" Jerome yelled, since when did someone's eyes glow?! Valentino grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and Jerome threw a punch and hit him square in the nose. Val dropped the scraggly man and held his face. "Bitch!" Jerome yelled, grabbing the blonde dreads and yanking Val's face towards his. "Who do you think you are?" Suddenly, Jerome felt something cold slither around his limbs. When he looked down he saw black, shadow-like things wrapping themselves around his arms and legs, pulling him back against the wall, causing it to crack further.

"Why, he is Valentino, Overlord of Lust, a powerful demon!" Alastor laughed, squeezing his hand, making his Eldritch tendrils squeeze tighter around Jerome's limbs.

"D-demons!?" Jerome's face went from cocky to surprised to down-right terrified in a matter of moments. Alastor nodded and helped Valentino up, wiping the blood from his nose. Once he was cleaned up, he handed Valentino the angel blade he had hidden. Val looked at Al with a concerned look, but took the weapon anyway.

"We will talk about why you have this with you later." Then turned to Jerome who was still struggling against the tendrils. Alastor only nodded and stepped back to watch the show. "Now, you listen to me you cocky faced bitch mother fucker." He said getting right in Jerome's face. "You're going to pay for everything you did to me and everyone else who has ever or still works for you." He took the blade and dragged it down Jerome's cheek. Jerome screamed out in pain, not only was his cheek getting cut, but the angelic grace that blessed the blade made it ten times worse. 

This went on for another twenty minutes, Valentino just making small marks all over the man's body until he got bored. Val stepped back and looked at Jerome, he took in the way the man was crying for God to save him. Oh… the poor man had no idea. "P-please! Stop!" Jerome cried. "I-it h-hurts too m-much!" The man sobbed, his scruffy red beard soaked in tears and caked with his own blood. Valentino just smirked at the man who was begging for his life.

"Oh.. no. I don't think so." He began to unbuckle Jerome's belt, taking the leather out of the pant loops and tossing it aside. He then undid the button and zipper dragging the man's pants down along with his underwear. Valentino then gripped the man's small, limp dick and pulled, causing Jerome to let out a loud painful screech. 

"Valentino!" Val heard Alastor's shocked voice from behind him.

"Don't worry, Bambi. I ain't gonna give this fucker that satisfaction." He said while keeping his eyes locked with the pimp's. He then took the blade in his right hand and brought it down on the poor man's dick. Severing it at the base, so all that was left was the sack that carried the man's baby gravy. Jerome screamed so loud, the windows cracked, even Alastor had to put his hands over his own ears, afraid he didn't then his ear would bleed, which also caused the tendrils to vanish. Jerome dropped to the floor in a puddle of his own ruby liquid. He grabbed the spot where his dick would've been and cried again. But Valentino was done, no… tired of the man's voice, he gripped him by the head, pulled it back to expose his neck. He put the blade to the man's neck and said, "when you get to hell, make your way over to my studio. I'll have a job for you, unless you wanna die during the extermination." Then slit the man's throat slowly. 

Blood poured from the man's jugular and pooled at his knees. The man grabbed show throat in an attempt at stopping the bleeding, but it was useless. Valentino stood next to Alastor, holding his hand and the two watched as Jerome's life left his eyes and his body dropped to the floor, causing a small ripple in the puddle of blood. "That was…. Beautiful, Valentino." Alastor gasped and turned to face the taller blonde. He grabbed his cheeks and kissed him with so much passion. Valentino kissed back, grabbing the smaller man's waist, bringing him closer, but still being careful to not get impaled by the cones.

"I love you, Al. Thank you for making my Halloween the best." Val said as he rested his forehead against Al's.

"Anything for you, mon cher. I'd do anything for you." The two shared one more kiss before they left the scene. They enjoyed the rest of the night, even running into a very short and very blonde human Angel Dust.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you FurbyDisaster53 for helping with he plot and coming up the Jerome's name! Everyone, go read their stuff! They are amazing!


End file.
